Tracheotomy procedures are ideally performed by qualified medical personnel on patients who do not have and require a secure airway. To access a patient's airway, the medical practitioner typically forms an incision in the patient's neck to at least a depth at which the patient's trachea is exposed. Once the patient's trachea is exposed, any necessary procedure is performed, such as inserting ventilation tubing into the trachea. In some emergency situations, there are not sufficient trained emergency personnel available to assist with and perform a tracheotomy. Further, when the patient is a young child or an infant, the physical parameters within which the medical personnel must work are limited. Devices for simplifying and facilitating the tracheotomy procedure are therefore desirable, particularly for pediatric patients.